My Slave, My Friend
by Daitowryo
Summary: Zabel strikes a deal with a lonely imp girl in return for his friendship she'll have cater to his every whim, no matter how odd they seem. This story is done from the point of view of Le Marta. No romance is featured in this story.


Note from Author: Okay, okay. Bare with me people, I suck at writing. I mean like really, really, badly. Seriously, I mean like its crossing the streams bad.

Anyways, just because I want to repeat it again this story is done in Le Marta's perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darkstalkers characters, all that shit belongs to Capcom. However, the character Kotaro belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Bunn Cake

Zabel Zarock, or maybe known best as Lord Raptor or for those few poor unfortunate souls who know him as "Bunn cake" but lets just forget I ever mentioned _that_ nickname. Zabel is a man I couldn't describe in one word, but if I did, I'd have to pick 'insane'. He is a man far out of his mind and totally full of himself. He's a complete fool, and I utterly HATE him. When I think about my travels with him all I can think about is the pain and torture I endured all because of him. I only have very few fond memories of our time together, most of which didn't last very long. If I did have to say anything good about Zabel, I'd have to say he did have a heart, it was small but it was there. Even though he was a crazed serial killer he'd never harm women or children unless absolutely necessary. Maybe that's why he never killed her, because she was both female and a child or possibly was he actually looking for a friend in her? With my journey with Zabel I met a lot of new and interesting people. One of which that sticks out in my mind is the time we stumbled upon a small imp girl. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, imps love music and that's what Zabel's life is all about. What intrigues me most about this story is the fact that how a little imp like her could bring the human out of Zabel, even if was only for a few minutes. You see it all started after a show we did, I can't remember the date or where we played at. I never much cared for our shows. I just played the drums and that was it, Zabel did the rest. He really knew how to kick up a crowd, and they loved every bit of it. Anyways, after the show was over we returned to our dressing room. Zabel went and sat down at a mirror and groomed himself like he always did, I went into my little corner which had a doggy bed where I could sleep and snuggled in. I was very tired from the show but for some reason I couldn't sleep, I kept watching the door like I was expecting someone. I must have been sensing something because after fifteen minutes staring at that damn door something black shot out from under it! At first I thought my eye was playing a trick on me but then the damn thing shot up to a shadow in the right corner of the ceiling! I sat up and watched the thing for a few moments before it started crawling down the wall to the sofa. It looked like it was a shadow of a big weasel or something. Then to my amazement, a small pale hand started to pop out of the shadow and grabbed a hold of the sofa. Zabel's guitar was lying of the sofa; he had thrown on the sofa as he came in. He never took real could care of that thing. I stood in awe as I watched before my eyes a girl emerging from the shadow. It was like some kind of freaky nightmare, not that girls coming out of a wall is scary or anything. She had long straight brown hair and big blue eyes. She wore a long light blue t-shirt, which had the letters 'KLQ' in red spelled out on the front. She had on tan ripped cargo pants and a backwards red cap that had small holes in then so her tiny little horns could fit through. Like I said she was very pale except for the black fur that covered her elbows and on her legs from the knees down. Plus, she had a long black demons tail and I mean it's LONG. It drags on the floor. She carefully climbed on the sofa not to disturb the guitar and picked it up. She examined it for a few seconds before I heard Zabel say,

"I suggest you put that down, it's not nice to touch other people's property ya know." The girl had a look of complete shock and horror on her face. Hell, I was just as surprised as her. I had no idea that baboon knew she was there and I guess neither did she. Zabel stood up from his chair and walked over to the girl and just stared at her. The girl looked like she was having a panic attack or something. Zabel adjusted his belt and scratched the back of his head.

"Whats ur name?" The girl twitched when she heard Zabel talk, probably because he can barely do that.

"K-Kotaro…"

"Well, K-Kotaro if you don't mind me asking, why the fuck are ya in my dressing room?"

Will Zabel find out why Kotaro is his dressing room? Will Le Marta stop bitching about how much he hates Zabel? Will I ever learn to write better fics? Find out next time on the next episode of Dragonball Z! Uh… I mean… Wait for the next chapter.

Yeah, I know I cut it short. I suck at ending chapters.


End file.
